When the Flame Dies
by Cursed-Dreams
Summary: My name is Cambria....and this is my story...Will I succeed in my plot to get revenge on the Swann family?.....
1. Sweet Revenge

When the Flame Dies

My name is Cambria and this is my story…

~*~*~*~

            They say lover never dies well they were the lucky ones, love dies; and I know what it's like….

They don't know what it's like;

What it's like to be alone…

What it's like to live each day hiding from the shadows of your past.

What its like to have a war with yourself, a battle you cannot win…

You can't win the war if the battle is never finished!

This is my life, my pain, my war…

I remember back; back before my flame died; before I ran away; before.

I used to have a home, a family, a life, but there was always a yearning for something more; I knew somewhere out here there was a life for me; a life better than the one I knew…I didn't want that life, I didn't want to marry a man I didn't love, but most of all I didn't want to let them down; my family; my father, my sister…. so I did the only thing a girl could do…

I left….

I left my home, my family, my friends, just so my father could protect his family name…and now; now I'm out for revenge;

Revenge;

Revenge on my father; he outlawed me, ridiculed me, and then he told the world I was dead!! Oh no, I am not dead, I am very much alive; I may not be the same person I was back then, I may have a new name, and I may have engaged in piracy to earn a living, but I'm still alive…I'm waiting; waiting for the opportune moment…

            The opportune moment for revenge!

People say revenge isn't the way, oh but they will never know what its like to have your own father hate you for protecting his name from shame, not only did he hate me, oh no…. he covered my disappearance by saying I was killed by pirates; bloody pirates!! I know the sword better than any man! He of all people should know that and then to expect the man I was to marry not to? Poor Carlton, I hope he didn't swallow that bunch of lies!!

He's one of the reasons I left,

I didn't love him; I didn't.

I fell in love with the sea;

I fell in love with freedom; 

Freedom…

~*~*~*~*~ 

            I will reach Port Royal by sunrise and then; then I will accomplish my goal, my goal of revenge. 

For a father the worst thing that could happen is to loose a child…and so I plan to get revenge…

…By killing my sister;

My sister;

She stole the love my father had for me!

She never cared about me!

So why; why should I care if she dies in the process of my plan;

My plan for revenge…

I plan to kill my sister; 

My sister;

Elizabeth!! 


	2. What's One More?

**When the Flame Dies**

**~*~*~*~*~**

_…He thinks he's already lost one child…what's one more?_ I think to myself as I head towards a small house where I heard the newly wed Turners have been residing.  ….What's one more...?

These words echo in my brain as I rap on the door of the small home.

I will always remember this day, exactly; the sun coming over the water, the colors cast by it over the water, and of course the way my heart pounds in my chest as I prepare for this long awaited day….

I can hear people bustling about behind the door. Then I hear a soft female voice I immediately recognize, saying "Who in the world would be here this early?"

I put my hand on the hilt of my cutlass as the door opens widely. 

A man is standing there; _this must be Will_, is the only thought that runs through my mind as I pull out my cutlass and hold it to his neck.

"What…who—" he stumbles for his words and I interject.

"Where is Elizabeth?" his eyes widen as I press my cutlass against his throat a little harder drawing a trickle of blood. Then I hear "Will, honey, who is it?" I see her standing behind him and her eyes widen as she realizes what's happening. 

As quick as light I kick open the door the rest of the way open and pull my dagger out with the other hand, stepping behind her I place it in front of he throat. With my cutlass in one hand still pointing at Will and my other hand with a dagger at the throat of his `lover` I order "Close the door!!" He complies and slams it shut all the while looking at me.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth squeaks out.

"Oh, you're a brave one an' ye lass? What ye mean ya don' recognize me?" I state, my words dripping with sarcasm. I feel her body tense up as it hits her.

"Bri." She breathed "....Cambria? How? How can it be? I thought you were…." Her voiced cracked and she couldn't finish. 

"Now ye care?" I deride "How could it be after all these years ye care?" 

"What are you talking about?" An irritated, worried, and angered Will uttered. 

I glare at him "What do ye mean what? Am I not allowed ta tell me own sister the truth?!?" 

"Just tell me what you want!" he ordered, him order me? At this I lost control of my rage.

"Ye better watch it lad!" I hollered as I pressed my dagger deeper into her skin drawing more blood. She squealed; music to my ears! "If ye talk one more time I'll kill 'er an' allow ye the pleasure of watching!!" 

"NO! Stop! Please!" he pleaded once more. Just then there were three blatant knocks on the door each louder than the next. He glanced to the door in almost a relieved manner and I knew he had been expecting someone. _Shit! _I thought to myself _I must get rid of them! _

"Expecting company were ye?" I stated as three more knocks occurred on the door "Ye better get rid of'm or I'll kill 'er right now!" He looked at his feet and approached the door and opened it just enough to let the visitor see his body only and not what was going on in the house, probably afraid of any more harm being done to his wife. 

Although I couldn't hear what was being said I could tell he was trying to get the visitor to leave, until the visitor forced the door open, then it hit me. _Damn it all! He must have seen the blood on his neck!!!_  

"Wha' are ye hide'n from me Will?" The man said as he pushed open the door. By now I had place my cutlass back in its sheath by my hand was resting on the hilt just in case. Quickly I forced Elizabeth and me back into the corner of the room. 

The force of the door had mad Will fall backwards and I heard him say "Please Jack don't do anything stupid!"

"Me? Do sumthin' stupid?" he stated calmly while looking worriedly at Will on the floor, and then Elizabeth just had to open her mouth didn't she? Right when we were hidden it the shadows to! "JACK—" she hollered and I immediately placed my hand over mouth.

"Well, well what 'ave we 'ere?" he said swaggering towards us. I panicked.


	3. This Wasn’t Supposed to Happen

When the Flame Dies

~~~*~~~

I panicked.

~~~*~~~~

This wasn't supposed to happen; I didn't know what to do! Then I realized I knew this man; 

this man that had actually managed to back me into a corner;

this man who I had given everything to; 

this man!!!

Rage flooded through my body; some how I managed to keep control. 

"Sparrow!" I spat as though it were a curse word; I was hoping to irritate him. _I can see him but he can't see me! _I thought _just the way I like it... when the scale of favor is on my side. _

"CAPTAIN, luv, Captain Sparrow; an' ye sound some wha' familiar; do I know ye?" he asked calmly. 

"Yes, CAPTAIN, I'm afraid ye do know me," I stated with no expression as I stepped into the light hoping he would recognize me; he did….

"Really? An' who might ye be; besides the woman who just 'appens ta be holdin' me friends hostage?" he replied; it was obvious by the look deep within his eyes he already had some idea of what the answer was going to be. 

"Me name is Cambria, but it would appear as though ye were expecting tha'." I replied; my voice dripping with sarcasm. His eyes flashed with a mixture of emotion, and then just as quickly it was gone. 

"Cam?" he shook his head as if trying to shake some distant memory. "How did ye—when did ye—why did ye—"

"Well at least ye remember me! What? Ye didn't think I'd care; gettin' knocked out by some ugly guy then left in some bar in Tortuga?" I hollered before I realized I had said …too much….  He stood there looking at me as if he didn't know what I was talking about…..unless….he didn't….then suddenly he regained his composer,

"Luv, why don' ye let Elizabeth go so we can figure this out, savvy?" That brought me back to reality and I realized I had to finish what I had started.

"No—oww" before I could continue Elizabeth bite my hand my grip on her loosened and she tried to run to Will, but not before I had my cutlass out and touching her back; she stopped dead in her tracks. "Damn! Now where do you think you going, sis?" She then asked the strangest thing;

"How do you two know each other?" she asked this with a nervous tone. I looked at her back and clenched the sword tighter in my grip, for during this time, I now realized, I had plenty of opportunities to kill her, yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. 

"Bri?" she asked concern in her voice this time "What happened to the sister I once knew?" She was right…..without even thinking I dropped my cutlass with a loud `clank` against the floor. She spun around and looked at me astonished. The whole room became eerily silent.  

~~~~~~*~~~~~     


End file.
